Close Encounters
by Adakie
Summary: The Crew of the Outlaw Star encounter a new alien race . . . not in the Boutou Hoshi universe . . Please read and review! ^-^


Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star, but I do own the Talmens. They are copyrighted officially from my old websight (it's not up anymore now though, it got to be too much work). So please don't sue me or try and steal my creations . . . ya. ^^

Notes; Please don't kill me for this. I just found my old sketches of the Talmens (I think there pretty good if I do say so myself) and wanted to write them into a fic. It was perfect for the Outlaw Star universe, considering the Sylgrians (did I spell that correctly?) and such. Okay, this is just for fun but it's not humor. The first part won't have much on the OS characters, since I have to introduce the Talmens before I can start really getting into the plot. So, have fun, read, and review (my muse and I live off of reviews, so please help us out and please don't flame). (^-^))

Close Encounters 1: The World of the Three Suns

By: Adakie

"That's it, I officially _hate_ the heat!!"

Gene Starwind had been walking for hours on end and still had no idea where he was. He'd started off in the mountains where he had parked the Outlaw Star with Jim, Melphina, Suzuka, Aisha. They had split up since then, and agreed to meet up at the edge of the forest when the sun set. However, there was something they hadn't counted on; the planet had three suns, and the day seemed like an eternity. The heat was unbearable.

"Three suns . . . three F*cken suns . . . why me? Why!? Oh I give up, maybe I'll just go to the forest now. Ya, I'm sure the others won't mind . . . besides it I stay out here anymore, I'm gona cook!"

~*~

The tree cover was providing some shade, but even that could not block out the oppressive sun light. Gene sat against the trunk of one of the trees. 'Why am I here again? Oh ya, I remember, it was that call. A desserts call from some guy. A rescue job, but why here? There's nothing on this planet but some ruins and this d*mn forest! I just don't get it. Hum, well maybe someone will come by in a ship or something.' A shadowy figure suddenly caught his attention.

"Hey, who are you?" he yelled, grabbing his gun. "Show yourself!" A large beast prowled out of the trees, growling slightly and staring into his eyes with a feral look.

"What the h*ll?!"

The creature stepped forward, its golden fur glimmering in the sunlight. It looked a lot like an earth cheetah, but the body seemed to muscular and solid and the black ears were wrong. The closer it got and the more Gene could see, the more he doubted himself. The cat creature had a large, white streak on the underside of it's body and the small, black spots that dotted it's reddish gold fur didn't go onto its legs. But still, the strangest thing of all was the beasts eyes. They were a pure, deep green with no apparent pupils and no white except for the reflections of the light. 

"Ka dorisu mokoshil, susheno Keron."

Gene was speechless. 'No way, that cat did not just talk! And is that a feather attached to it's ear?! That's it, the heat's getting to me! I'm going insane!'

"Mokoshil?"

'Yes, that's it, I've gone insane and . . .'

"Gene?" He looked towards the familiar voice. It was Jim, closely fallowed by Melfina, Suzuka, and Aisha. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Uh, what the h*ll's that?"

"Sos, nearu mokoshu. Aiyaru susheno Keron."

Aisha stepped, or rather bounced forward. "I don't believe this! Gene, how'd you find a Talmen?!"

"A . . . what?"

"Ka dorisu Keron-soluu, susheno Aisha. Mia lo?"

The cat's ears perked and it's eyes sparkled. "Youro! Eiyoku dera, molushie mokoshu catarl-catarl-soluu?"

"Nyor nyor, shoreso soluu modokoai. Kieko ruu, shosukil lia, hehehe."

"Can anyone else understand what there saying?"

Suzuka stepped forward, taking command as was her nature. "From what I understand there was once a feline like species called the Kshoral. They lived on a distant planet, half of it covered in mountains and the other half in forest. Eventually, the mountain dwellers evolved into the Ctarl-Ctarl and created a civilization of their own. There numbers soon grew to large for their home, and they couldn't' enter the forests because of 'fierce creatures', so they built their own space ships and left for new planets. It is believed that the 'fierce creatures' were those Kshoral that had once lived in the forest and had evolved into a diverse species of part feline, part lupine, part Pegasus creatures."

"Hey wait a minuet," Gene said, "Pegasus? So these things could fly?"

"Well, some of them could. You see, some of these creatures were very feline, others were a lot like wolves. And some had wings and the features of horses. But those were thought to have gone extinct long ago."

"Ya, well apparently they didn't."

The cat stepped forward, addressing them with simply a glance. "Ohayo humans. I am Keron, the lead stallion and alpha of my pack. My name means golden fire. I welcome you to our forest."

~*~

The five walked silently through the woods, each in a state of disbelief at what was happening. 

"Talnise, lishode mokeero."

A tall, sleek female stepped out of the den. She was very wolfish and had blue-green fun, long legs, whiskers, and piercing purple eyes. She wore a red feather and a gold ring on her left ear and had two, double colored feathers attached to her flowing, white tipped tail. She had a large, white stripe underneath her body like Keron, but white was also present on her muzzle and legs. All in all she seemed to have a sort of regal strength to her.

"Shorie ko?" she asked, her voice low and commanding.

"Lodesku, Gene Starwind ause riandie. Korkie mousie, ieko? My friends, this is my first mate, and the Lead Mare of our pack."

The mare padded gently forward, lowering her regal head towards Gene in a show of respect. "Koshio sai, I am Talnise; the Green Storm. I acknowledge your dominance, Gene Starwind."

"D-dominance?! What the-?"

"Do not worry my friend, it does not mean what you think. Out world is one of dominance and submission. You must really have made an impression on my love, she will not admit submission to just anyone."

"Hum, yes. There is a powerful strength that I see in you . . . you are worthy. I will pledge my service to you, as my mate has. You have my respect . . . for now." She turned and jogged elegantly into the woods.

"Do not bother with her, she always does this. It is the reason that she won the respect of the others, and my love. Well, we had better get going."

Jim, still curious about Keron and the other Talmens, spoke up. "Going where? What are we going to do?"

"Why, meet the rest of my pack of course. That is where Talnise went. Now come, it isn't nice to keep the others waiting."

~*~

They finely stopped walking at a small clearing in the forest. It wasn't much different than the rest of the surrounding area, but then the monotony of the seemingly countless acres of green trees was enough to accentuate the difference. It, like the cave, was a rarity in the Shokusai, and a perfect meeting place.

"Here we are. The others should be arriving soon, if Talnise had managed to find them all." As if on cue, voice echoed through from the green curtain of the surrounding cover.

"Alpha-soluu, lodia keiuku. I have found the others and they are prepared to great the strangers." A small group of the Talmens stepped forward into the clearing.

The first was a purple female. Like the others, she had a large white stripe, however it only went down her chest and nowhere else. And, unlike the others, she had mane and horn! She was a lot like a Pegasus, however she didn't have wings. The purple color was very dark on her back, accented by faded black spots, a golden horn, and the blazing red of her mane, but faded down into a white on her pawed feet and a dark blue on her tail. She didn't wear any feathers, but had golden rings on her left ear and attached around her tail. However, most striking of all were her luminous golden eyes. 

"Hello humans, I am Lansia, second mare of the Talmen pack, and my name means Strange Vision." She said proudly, then jerked her head towards a shy looking female behind her. "That's the third mare, Falie; Cloud Rider."

The female in question stepped out slightly. She was a pure mix, not too much like one animal or another. Her short fur was white, fading into a deep blue on her tail. The stripe on her chest and stomach was a teal color, matching her wide eyes, and she, much like Lansia, had a mane of fair yellow hair. She stepped hesitantly on golden hooves and rustled her green, feathery wings. a faint green feather and gold ring were attached to her right ear.

"K-ka dorisu." Her voice was soft and sweet, it fit her perfectly.

A male, the only one the outlaws had seen except for Keron, stepped forward. He as slender with a feline tail, wolfish head and face, long legs, and golden hooves. His eyes were a jade green, and his fur was short and black as midnight. He had the typical stripe, however it was silver instead of white. A purple feather hung from his right ear. Beside him stood a short female. She had the head of a wolf, legs like a cat and a slender, horses tail. However, it was clear that she was anything from typical. She was only one color! Her back seemed almost white, but that quickly faded into a dark sky blue on her legs and tail. Her eyes were a Prussian blue and she had a flowing, navy mane. She wore silver bands around her tail and a blue crystal on a silver chain around her neck. 

"I welcome you to our home humans," he spoke in a commanding voice, "My name is Rielar; New Moon. This is Amales; Destiny Rain."

Amales bowed her head but did not move away from the tall male. "I welcome you as well, please do not think to badly of me."

"It is all right child," Karon said, "they do not know of our legends."

"And even if they did," spoke Talnise who stepped out of the shadowy trees, "it would not matter. You should not be so ashamed of yourself, it is a sign of weakness." The others nodded in agreement and Rielar nuzzled her gently.

"Hey wait," demanded Aisha, "I haven't heard of any legends. What do they say?"

"Hum, child . . ."

Amales dipped her head again stepping a little closer to the black male. "It is all right Alpha, I do not mind."

"Well then, it seems you humans really do command respect from the others. I will tell you. Amales is a mutation, she has the erito."

"Erito?" Jim asked, "What's that?"

"It is a special trait passed down through generations. In the beginning of our history there were many with this trait, but it has gradually been bread out over the generations. Now, those that have this are gifted with it's abilities, but were marked as well."

"Marked? How?"

"We have only one color," spoke the Talmen in question, "bland features, and are not very good with any sort of hunting or combat. In essence, our only skill the erito; the use of magic."

"Well, if you can use magic," Melfina said, placing a hand against her dull fur, "then it's nothing to be ashamed of. That is a special gift, and you have it for a reason."

"I . . . guess so. Thank you human, you are so very kind."

She smiled back at the blue creature before her. "Call me Melfina."

Keron looked almost like he was smiling. "Well, you two seem to get along very well. Perhaps this will work out for the best after all. I am glad we contacted you." Gene whirled, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wait a minuet, YOU contacted us?!"

~Owarii~

Ehh . . . well this is longer than I thought it would be. There will probably only be a few parts. Anyway, I'm not expecting this to be very popular, but I would like to tell you this much; if you like the Talmens then you can adopt one of your own. Yup, I use to have an online adoption center (not for real animals, just for cyber pets to be kept on web pages) and these creatures were my latest project when Whisper Valley (that was it's name) closed down. Well, anyway, if I get enough response I might even start it back up again, and those Talmens that are adopted might even appear in later fanfics! (^-^)) 


End file.
